


Exposed

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Your posing earlier,” Jeonghan muttered, running his fingers across Joshua’s jaw and down his neck, “you were too sexy.”“I wasn’t,” Joshua protested, “I was just doing what the photographer asked me to do.”“You didn’t need to crane your neck like that,” he said, hands dipping into the gap a bit, fingers lightly caressing his collarbones, “you had your collarbones on display. It was too sexy. The gap in your shirt.” As Jeonghan said that, he let his other hand come up and start to unbutton Joshua’s shirt. “The way you looked at the camera. That come hither look,” Jeonghan groaned low, his hands touching Joshua’s now naked chest.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the picture of joshua and his exposed collarbones from the new albums

 

Joshua stretched, pushing back into the sheets of the bed, the gap of his shirt opening up further exposing tanned skin and the dip of his collarbones. Normally he’d be wearing the shirt all buttoned up but it was hot and the weather was getting to him.

“Good,” the photographer said, “move a bit more to the left and tilt your head.”

Joshua complied, ignoring some of the snickering of the other members off to the side who were watching him and his photo time.

The camera shutter kept going off, Joshua moving as he was told and the stylists fixing his hair every now and then.

“We’ve got plenty of good shots,” the photographer said, lowering his camera. “You’re good to go. Who’s next?” He turned to the other members as Joshua got up off from the bed.

Yawning, he walked to the next room, grabbing a water bottle. As he drank he felt a pair of eyes bore into him. The same eyes that stared at him while he was getting photographed. A very familiar set of eyes that undressed him on a regular basis. Except this time it was more anger(?) or was it jealously?

“What’s wrong Jeonghan?” Joshua capped the water bottle and turned to stare at his sort of angry, sort of pouting boyfriend.

Instead of answering Joshua though Jeonghan took him by the wrist and pulled him towards another empty room in the house, closing the door behind them and locking it. He pushed Joshua lightly against the closed door, his eyes brewing a storm.

“You,” Jeonghan started.

“Me?” Joshua blinked, confused. “What about me?”

“Your posing earlier,” Jeonghan muttered, running his fingers across Joshua’s jaw and down his neck, “you were too sexy.”

“I wasn’t,” Joshua protested, “I was just doing what the photographer asked me to do.”

“You didn’t need to crane your neck like that,” he said, hands dipping into the gap a bit, fingers lightly caressing his collarbones, “you had your collarbones on display. It was too sexy. The gap in your shirt.” As Jeonghan said that, he let his other hand come up and start to unbutton Joshua’s shirt. “The way you looked at the camera. That come hither look,” Jeonghan groaned low, his hands touching Joshua’s now naked chest.

Shivering against Jeonghan’s fingers, Joshua pushed up into his warm hands. “I wasn’t. And if I was what’s wrong with it?”

Jeonghan looked at him, eyes blazing. “You were showing yourself too much.” His fingers ran lightly down his chest while his right hand moved to grip Joshua’s tiny hips.

“Are you jealous?” Joshua was surprised and his the incredulity in his voice showed it. “It’s for the album photobook Jeonghan. It’s not like I was doing it on purpose.”

But Jeonghan ignored him, moving his head to brush his nose down Joshua’s neck, smiling as Joshua quivered. He kept going down, running it across Joshua’s exposed shoulders until he reached his collarbones.

Joshua let out a surprised moan as he felt a familiar tongue swipe across them, then a mouth sucking until he felt the sharp sting of a bite. “Jeong-Jeonghan,” he said, squirming, trying to push at him to move.

Jeonghan continued his little biting and licking fest though, moving the hand from Joshua’s hip to his ass, curling his fingers into the seam of Joshua’s perky little butt as he bit and licked those collarbones that shouldn’t have been on display at all.

Above him, Joshua groaned and whimpered, the fight leaving his body as Jeonghan made him feel tingly and pleasured. “Don’t,” he moaned, “leave any evidence.”

Chuckling, Jeonghan only mumbled, “No promises darling.”

 

* * *

“Where were you two,” Hoshi asked, munching on some snack. He looked between the two of them, eyebrows slowly going up as he took in Joshua’s now completely buttoned up shirt and the way Jeonghan’s hair was mussed. He blinked, noticing how wrinkled Jeonghan’s pants looked and the slight flush to Joshua’s face. “No,” he hissed low.

Jeonghan smirked, his eyes dancing as he put his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

Joshua said nothing, trying to fight the blush from creeping up further on his face.

Hoshi shuddered. “God, you two can do it just about anywhere. Nasty.” He turned and nearly ran away, not wanting to see more evidence.


End file.
